Many connectors may provide either electrical or mechanical connections between two elements. For example, screws, bolts and nails may mechanically fasten one object to another, thereby providing a mechanical connection between the two. Likewise, solder, flex circuits, electrical traces and the like provide electrical connections between two elements.
Generally, however, different connectors are used to provide mechanical connections and electrical connections between two elements. Using multiple connectors of different types may require additional space to form the connections, and may be inefficient in terms of the component layout of electronic devices, especially small form factor electronic devices.